


Hochszeitsfest

by whythursdaynext



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Also Cassandra has a girlfriend but that's also the tiniest bit complicated, Basically a brand new festival for the city of Whitestone, But not entirely canon, Fluff, How Percy and Vex get hitched, I hope at this point you've realized what you've signed up for, Multi, Parades, Traditions, Whitestone, Year off fic, ale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythursdaynext/pseuds/whythursdaynext
Summary: In the year between the Kracken and Tary's kidnapping, some stuff happened. You know about the Bakery, how everyone on the planet was looking for Scanlan, and how Pike beat up all her challengers in Vasselheim. You probably remember the inter-city warning system, or Percy's plans to create steam tunnels to de-ice the roads in Whitestone.What you don't know is how Vex and Percy got hitched. (Betrothed, to be precise.) It's a bit of a long-winded tale, involving an archaic Whitestone tradition, Cassandra de Rolo's unwavering duty to her city, and everyone's favorite bear. The whole affair was started because Cassandra had love on the brain, and ended because Vex and Percy are ridiculously in love. Featuring Vox Machina, the City of Whitestone, a lot of random nobles, and Cassandra's ladies' maid and love, Ari.





	1. The Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walrusmaterial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrusmaterial/gifts).



Cassandra de Rolo was ushered into the residence of Lady Vex’ahlia Vassar, Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone, Grandmistress of the Grey Hunt, and was once again impressed by how much had been done in the short time she’d lived there. The damage from both its previous occupant and the polymorphed gnome who had stampeded through it and then set it on fire was extensive. In spite of that total destruction, Vex’ahlia had managed to bring it to a liveable state remarkably quick. 

Cassandra stepped into the partially restored library at a servant’s bidding. Vex was at her desk reviewing workmen ledgers and material contracts, as suited the position. It was a far cry from her former days roving the lands with Vox Machina. Cassandra hoped that Vex’s sense of responsibility to her position would carry over, as she had a large favor to ask. 

“Afternoon, Lady Vex’ahlia,” Cassandra said. 

Vex looked up from her quill and parchment. “Oh, Cassandra, how lovely to see you! Do sit.” Vex gestured to a chair in front of the desk. “What brings you down from the castle?” 

Cassandra sat down and leaned back a little. “The usual, I’m afraid. Whitestone is in need of the support of its most loyal noblewoman.”

“Considering how I’m the sole non-de Rolo with a title, I am only a little flattered, Cass,” Vex said, in her grandest imitation of a fine lady.  “What do you need?” 

Cassandra smiled wryly. “I’m afraid it’s rather unusual, but at our last dinner you were telling my brother how you were willing to help with the town management and such now that you were settled, and such an opportunity has arisen, and the nature of it is – “ She paused for a moment, struggling to find a diplomatic way to introduce this. “Well, you were the most suited for the job, that’s all.” 

Vex’s eyes narrowed. “Really, a civic duty that’d I’d be most suited for… I’m not to go bargain on the castle’s behalf, am I? Because I have enough of that work already.” 

“No, no, it’s–” Cassandra took a deep breath. “The town council is trying to revive some of the old festivals as part of the reconstruction effort and they’ve decided to revive the Hochzeitsfest, and so, we need you to marry Percy.” 

Vex’s jaw dropped. She stared at the human woman across the desk from her for a full minute in complete shock. “You… need me to  _ marry _ your brother to restore town morale?” She finally managed to find polite words for her confusion, instead of her standard curses. “That’s a rather large favor, Cass.” 

“Right, right,” Cassandra said, her tongue tripping over words as she tried to rescue the situation. “I forgot this isn’t a common thing. No, we need you to ceremonially marry Percy.” 

“So not for real, but like for…?” Vex said, utterly lost by this point. 

“I guess I’ve never explained it to anyone before. This festival, Hochzeitsfest, is the ancient Whitestone harvest festival. Two members of the community- one symbolizing the city , and one as the spirit of nature- are symbolically joined as recognition of the union that brought bounty to our harvest, representing the union of the Lawbearer and the Wildmother. In ancient times, it was believed that the ceremony was attended by the Wildmother herself and that if she didn’t think it was extensive or elaborate enough, she would curse the land for the next year.”

“It’s at times like these that I remember you’re his sister,” Vex muttered under her breath. She surveyed her friend’s sister and, technically speaking, her liege. Cassandra was always difficult to read, a product of a lifetime of legitimate noble upbringing. Had she been anyone other than a de Rolo, Vex would have suspected her of a prank or something. But Cassandra de Rolo was still formal and stiff, and she was utterly devoted to Whitestone. This was probably a real request, a real tradition that someone wished her to be a part of.   

“I guess I can do it,” Vex said.

“Excellent,” Cassandra said, standing to leave before Vex could change her mind. “We’ll arrange all the details later.” 

“Of course,” Vex said as Cassandra took her leave. It was a few moments before she had finally recovered enough to wonder what the hell this de Rolo had gotten her into. In that time, Taryon Darrington wandered into the room and waved a quill in front of her face. 

“Vex, did Lady de Rolo just ask you to marry her brother?” he asked. 

Vex shrugged. “No?” 

 

* * *

 

Cassandra de Rolo had discovered, in the months after the dragons were destroyed, that she didn’t mind governing Whitestone under normal circumstances. Disagreements between merchants or trade negotiations with Emon and Westrun seemed light and easy after the months of ceaseless fear of a dragon swooping down and destroying all that remained after the Briarwoods reign of terror. She had been a spy and a rebel and a war leader. She could be the lady of Whitestone well enough. It helped that she’d had the council to help her now, as well as her brother. 

But Percival did not seem to be taking to his new life nearly as well. As time passed, and his friends left Whitestone in pursuit of their own goals, Percy had been spending more and more time locked up in his workshop, tinkering with his guns. She’d gotten the time to get to know her brother as who he was now, post-Briarwoods. The curiosity that had led him to devour their entire library had grown into wanderlust. He hadn’t told her that he wanted to run off with Vex and go find some more monsters to fight and kingdoms to save. It was very obvious though. He hadn’t told her about whatever was between him and Vex either. If she hadn’t been such an obvious choice for the Grey Hunt, Cassandra might have blocked the grant of the title, but Vex’ahlia had been an excellent addition to the city. 

Hochzeitsfest was for the city, certainly. The old festivals and traditions that had been snuffed out by the Briarwoods needed to return. The city deserved to reassert its history and way of life. But the city needed strong and resourceful people to flourish, and in that way, Hochzeitsfest was a lure for Lady Vex’ahlia. And for her brother. 

On her return to Castle Whitestone, she didn’t even bother asking her servants where to find him. She wound her way downstairs to the dark and grimy forge he called his workshop. 

“Percy, I have a favor to ask of you,” Cassandra said from the entrance of her brother’s workshop. Percy looked up from the piece of steel he was shaping. 

“Of course, let me just have a few more minutes to get this set.” 

“Oh, it’s not an immediate favor,” Cassandra said. “I need you to be the King at the Hochzeitsfest this year.” 

He set his mallet and his workpiece down on the bench and gave her a long, thoughtful look. “I didn’t know we were reviving that particular tradition,” he finally said. “Who is to be my Queen, might I inquire?” 

“Your friend Vex’ahlia, of course.” 

Percy stared at his sister for a long moment. She had to know that he and Vex were… involved. It wasn’t exactly a state secret. They were a lot less public with their affection when in Whitestone, partially out of decency and partially because both Percy and Vex were trying to be responsible civic leaders and responsible civic leaders did NOT make out in the alleyway next to the town pub. So, why was she volunteering the two of them for Hochzeitsfest duties? 

Percy attempted to turn off his preternaturally suspicious brain for a few moments. “Cassandra, why Vex’ahlia and me? Wouldn’t it make far more sense to choose members of the community of Whitestone? This is a very traditional festival, it should be for the City..” 

Cassandra crossed her arms. “You are the last son of the de Rolos, the reigning family of Whitestone, and one of those who rescued it from its invaders. You are an essential member of the Whitestone community. And now that Vex’ahlia has taken the responsibilities of Grandmistress of the Grey Hunt, as well as helping free us from the Briarwoods, she too, is a very important part of the community. Not to mention you saved all of civilization from the reign of five terrifying ancient dragons. Think of it as a way to honor your service.” 

“Is it really an honor, though?” Percy said drily. “It feels far more like duty.” 

“Percival, please, I cannot think of anyone else both suited and willing.” 

“Meaning you believe that Vex and I can be talked into it when no one else can,” Percy said, sighing. “Well then, if you really need someone, I will oblige, although you are going to have to talk Vex into this yourself.” 

Cassandra smiled. “Fantastic. And no worries about that, I talked to Lady Vex’ahlia this morning.” 

Percy’s eyebrows raised. “You did.”

“She agreed straightaway, although that might have been because I implied it was part of her duty to the city as a new landowner.” 

Percy stared at Cassandra for a moment. “You know, there are times when it is really quite apparent that you are my sister.” 

“Of course Percy. Just think of this as payback for leaving me here to manage a city full of refugees you kept leaving while you were off fighting dragons.”

 

* * *

 

“Vex, dear,” Percy said from behind her. “Do you happen to know where our magic carpet went?” 

Vex turned from the ledgers on her desk. “Unfortunately darling, Grog still has it, or trust me, you would have seen me riding it all around the city this week,” Vex said, looking at him pointedly.  

“Because I’m still fiddling with your broom tether, yes I remember,” Percy said. “Almost done with that.” 

“Of course you are, darling,” Vex said. “I just miss it. And you.” 

Percy stepped closer so he could kiss her forehead. “I’ve missed you too darling, but there’s a large backlog of tinkering and crafting to be done.” 

Vex sighed dramatically. “I know, I’ve been sitting with Tary while he works on my armor every day, but it’s not quite the same as the old days.”

“No, it is not,” Percy said. “But we also haven’t died for several months now, which is probably an improvement.” 

Vex put a hand on his arm, not saying anything. There had been too many close calls back then. Sure, the both of them were much, much better out on the road fighting big scary things, but they had also tried their luck a few too many times. It was better to be here, helping Cassandra and Whitestone rebuild. Percy leaned down and kissed her slowly. Vex kissed him back, and Percy remembered the other advantage of being home was all the private time. 

Only a few moments later, he’d somehow ended up in her lap, and was getting quite cozy when he remembered the real reason he’d come here in the first place. 

“Vex,” Percy said. “Why exactly did you agree to be in the Hochzeitsfest?” 

Vex pulled away from brushing soft kisses down his neck very reluctantly. “Cassandra asked, and she so rarely needs anything, and besides, I agreed as part of the Grey Hunt to be a responsible member of the ruling class here in Whitestone. It seemed like a responsible thing to do.” 

Percy sighed. “So she didn’t mention the particulars.” 

Vex raised an eyebrow at him. “She did mention we were getting married. Symbolically that is. For a traditional thing. Although if you’re not comfortable with that-” 

Percy shook his head and kissed her. “No, it’s not the marriage I mind, it’s the bit after.” 

“Darling, if this is about sex, I think we’ll be just fine.” 

Percy would have loved to divert this moment off onto that track, but unfortunately he had a feeling that his sister hadn’t been quite honest when explaining this whole thing. 

“She didn’t mention- Cassandra didn’t tell you- ah, this is quite awkward…” 

Vex rolled her eyes. “Spit it out Percy.” 

“Part of the Hochzeitsfest is a marriage yes, but there’s also a tradition where afterwards, the whole city turns out to witness the consummation of the marriage, back of course when paternity was a much greater issue, especially in regards to the little arable farmland up here…” Percy lost his thought mid-history lesson as he re-remembered the bomb he just dropped. 

“Percival, darling,” Vex said, now sounding concerned. “By ‘witness’ you don’t mean actually watching us have sex, do you?  I’m not shy, but even I draw the line at exhibiting my most intimate moments with an entire city.” 

“Oh, good lord, no,” Percy said, panicking himself at the thought of Vax or his sister watching the two of them. “That would be quite untoward.” 

Vex just nodded. 

“Mostly they just stand around and cheer loudly.” Percy continued feeling more explanation was necessary, “More recently, the couples involved in the Hochzeitsfest have put on a different kind of show. More suggestion of intimacy instead of actual intimacy. It also helps we’re supposed to be up one of the castle towers.”

“Okay,” Vex said, thinking through the logistics of the situation. “What exactly are they cheering at? It’s not like they’re going to be able to hear anything, especially if we’re not doing anything.” 

“Well, they used to just throw a garter and a pair of men’s undergarments out the window, but more recently it’s become a tradition to put on a bit of a show.” Percy was struggling to find a structure to his response that didn’t make the city of Whitestone seem completely uncouth and archaic. He had forgotten that there were some completely normal reasons Whitestone was seen as a backwater. “There are props, and they make noises, and we shall get some theatrical looking clothes and flowers to toss down below… it’s not that bad I’m sure.” 

“You’ve never done this before.” 

“Well, no.” 

Vex laid back down dramatically and sighed. “So we’re to be the stars of a bawdy Whitestone tradition.”

“Yes, we are.” 

“To be honest, dear, that appeals far more to me than it should,” Vex said. 

“I am not entirely surprised,” Percy said, images of her standing completely nude in a doorway flooding his head. “It was why I was comfortable saying yes to this proposal of Cassandra’s in the first place.” 

“And not at all because you feel like you owe her some diplomatic time after disappearing with Taryon to tinker all the time.” 

“Well, and that,” Percy admitted. 

“I guess this isn’t that awkward,” Vex said, mulling the situation over. “I could see some interesting possibilities here. How much of a reputation would you like, my dear?” 

“Maybe I should tell Cassandra no.”

 

* * *

 

Cassandra finally collapsed in the chair in her room, sighing loudly and dramatically. On cue, her ladies’ maid, Ari, emerged from her room across the suite. Ari was a halfling, with long dark hair and clever brown eyes. Ari, dispensing with the preliminaries, clambered up the desk and into Cassandra’s lap, where she greeted her lady with a kiss. 

“Hello, Ari,” Cassandra said, “Today was another long day, wasn’t it?” 

Ari brushed Cassandra’s own dark hair out of her face. “It really was. How did it go with your brother and Lady Vex? Will they do it?” 

Cassandra smiled. “I think so, yes. Vex gave me her word this afternoon, as well as Percival.”

“Even with the unusual main event?” Ari asked, surprised. 

“Percival is talking to Vex about it probably as we speak,” Cassandra said. “This will all go well, I’m certain.” 

“Famous last words,” Ari said. 


	2. The Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Cassandra's officially coerced Vex and Percy into this whole wedding festival nonsense, it's time for the festivities to start! But before we can send our favorite ranger and gunslinger for a ride around Whitestone in ridiculous outfits, we've got to bring some familiar faces in! Not to mention, Vex isn't quite sure what exactly she signed up for. All the exposition you could have hoped didn't take this long!

 

The weeks passed with alarming speed, and so Vex barely had enough time to worry about her first public appearance as the Baroness of the 3rd House of Whitestone at an actual public event for that city. The first day was easy, Cassandra had assured her. Just a parade through the town of Whitestone, riding in a magnificent carriage, waving to all the townsfolk. 

“It will be difficult to make a faux pas sitting and waving at people,” Percy had assured her. “Besides, no one remembers what this festival is supposed to be about after all this time.” 

Vex hadn’t been fully reassured, but then again, she’d gotten the feeling that Percy was telling her that to console himself rather than her. Percy, despite the efforts of years of tutors and his mother, was not an overly charismatic presence in crowds.  

However, Cassie had neglected to tell Vex about any of the ridiculous costumes she would be wearing as a part of the festivities until only a few days beforehand, preventing Vex from haggling her way out of them into something more bearable. That last minute notification also meant that Vex had her last fitting scheduled before breakfast the day of the parade, which was just too early for such things, especially considering Percy had insisted on another tour of the treasury yesterday evening. Well, Percy had suggested another tour, and tours weren’t nearly as fun during hours when other people might have a reason to visit. 

Vex had gotten up and taken Trinket to the stables for his breakfast, and then reluctantly headed to the main ladies’ dressing rooms on the first floor to meet the seamstress. 

Within five minutes Vex had been stripped and buttoned into a ridiculously long and fluffy dress, in white and gold to honor Pelor. The bodice had been reinforced somehow to make it stiff and tight -  _ boning _ , the seamstress had called it. Vex resisted the urge to giggle, more because the shape of it made breathing extremely difficult than out of any advances in maturity. The skirts were wide enough to permit movement, but the layers of petticoats underneath were not. The styles were much more similar to garb worn in Wildmount, apparently. Neither the elves of Synorn or the various peoples of Emon had formal wear this unwieldy. 

She started to take a few experimental steps, tripping and nearly falling flat on her face hearing a familiar male voice echo behind her. 

“I mostly understand why you’re getting dragged through town on a cart surrounded by the Whitestone Bardic Society,” a voice said from behind her. “But I do not understand why you have to do it dressed like a Winter’s Crest cake.”

Vex turned to see her twin leaning in the doorway, his hair and feathers unruffled, looking far too cool for someone who still got excited over tying Percy’s bootlaces together under the table at state functions. She forgot that she wasn’t used to the skirts yet and half-ran half-tripped towards him. She swept him into a massive hug, ignoring the pins sticking into her sides. “Vax, I didn’t think you were getting here until tomorrow!” 

Vax hugged her back. “Kiki wasn’t as tapped out as we thought she’d be,” he said, relinquishing his grasp enough to look at her face. “And we miss you all enough to head over.”

Vex peered around her brother, looking for the headmistress of the Air Ashari out in the hallway. “Where is Keyleth, anyway?”

“She went to go say hello to Percival,” Vax said. “We didn’t want either one of you to feel left out.” 

“Oh,” Vex said, as a whole host of embarrassing questions to torment her brother with rose to her tongue. “How are you and Keyleth doing these days? Rollicking under the sheets?” 

Vax blanched, “Sister, dear, please never use that phrase again.” 

Vex rolled her eyes at Vax’s prudishness. “In all seriousness, all things well?” 

Vax smiled- its brightness was a strong contrast to the grim raven-feathered armor and dark cloak he wore. “We’re good, Vex’ahlia. She loves me, and I love her, and we get to be together, despite all the awfulness this world may throw at us. And Zephra is such a beautiful home, even if the breezes do get chilly sometimes.” 

“That’s good then,” Vex said, suddenly feeling the urge to stare at the floor. Her brother was dramatic and full of speeches for the most ordinary of things. It was a little embarrassing in front of the seamstress, it wasn’t like the servants were deaf- 

“And I should be asking you the same question?” Vax said, his tone growing the tiniest bit irritated. “You have been here all cozy with Percival as long as I’ve been traveling with Keyleth, and now you’re becoming the ‘Queen’ to his ‘King’- is there something you’re not telling me sister?” 

“No, no, of course not,” Vex protested. “Percy and I are just- well-” 

“You’d tell me if you were actually engaged, wouldn’t you, Vex? I’m your twin brother for gods’ sake, I-” 

Vex smiled at him, the tight smile she wore when bargaining wasn’t going as she wished. “Of course I would tell you, although I feel right now I should be more concerned about what you aren’t telling me.” 

“What are you talking about, Vex?” 

“You and Keyleth aren’t engaged yet are you? Or maybe you two decided telling your family was too much effort and just elope to the Ashari?”

Vax let go of his sister to laugh for a good fifteen seconds. “Oh, this is why your letter sounded so funny. I thought something weird had happened with you and Percival and you were dancing around it.” He finally calmed down enough to say, “No, Keyleth and I are not married or engaged or anything like that.”

“You would tell me the instant you were even thinking about it-” Vex said, rushing her words. 

“Well, I mean, you can’t read minds Vex.” 

“So you are thinking about it,” Vex said punching him in the shoulder. “I knew it! Do you know how you’re going to ask her? Have you found a ring yet?” 

“Calm down, Vex’ahlia, I haven’t gotten that far yet,” Vax said. “I’m not even sure the Ashari get married, you know, like we do.”

Vex half-laughed. “Not like we’ve ever been to a wedding ourselves.”

“Right,” Vax said. “Well, maybe this whole festival thing will give us a few ideas.” 

“Oh, yes, the festival,” Vex said looking back guiltily at the seamstress, who had been waiting patiently through this whole sibling bonding moment. “I really should let Aly finish up.” She pushed her brother out of the doorframe, “Go eat. I’ll be down soon.” 

“All right, all right,” Vax said. “I missed you, sis.” 

Vex smiled back at her twin. “I missed you too,” she said closing the door behind him. 

 

Percy had just put the finishing touches on his newest trick arrow when there was a sharp rap on his door before it flew open, causing him to drop the explosive arrow. He waited a moment to make sure that an explosion wasn’t imminent before looking up to see who had invaded his inner sanctum. He caught a glimpse of antlers and a cloud of red hair before he was tackled. 

“PERCY!” 

“Keyleth,” he said with far less energy, mostly because it had been spent wondering if this was the day he would go down in flames, as his workshop was filled with black powder and fire and many other things that went boom. He then remembered he hadn’t seen her for a good month. “It’s good to see you,” he said. 

“I know we said we weren’t coming until tomorrow,” Keyleth said, “But I wasn’t as tired as I’d thought I’d be going from Pryah to Vasselheim, so we decided to head straight here.” 

“I’m very glad you did,” Percy said in a display of genuine affection he only showed to her, Vex, and Cassandra when nobody else was watching. 

“Of course, we forgot that it was later here, which also meant we got here in the morning instead of after lunch, which is when I thought we were getting here-” 

Percy tried to work out what kind of math had gotten them here earlier when they had forgotten that here was later, promptly felt the illogicality of the exercise, and gave up. “Vax is visiting Vex’ahlia, I presume?” 

“You know how he gets when he doesn’t see her for a while, all sulky. Besides, he has to see if you talked her into marrying her with a grand scheme like a festival to cover it all up.” 

“Wait, one moment, you think Vex and I are actually getting married? Maybe Vex’s letter wasn’t clear-” 

Keyleth shook her head, although not so much as to make her antler headpiece dangerous. “No, I understand totally; you and Vex are doing a favor for Cassandra. But it is an awfully suspicious favor.” 

“Keyleth, do you think Vex and I could even think of getting married without you and Vax finding out about it?” 

Keyleth thought for a moment. “...no…?” 

“So you have nothing to worry about,” Percy said. “Well, you do, but that’s up to Cassandra to talk you and Vax into doing, so let’s go find some breakfast, and we can discuss this later.” Percy said, firmly guiding Keyleth towards the door. 

“But, but-” Keyleth protested. “Why exactly should I be worried? Percy?” 

 

**With the** parade costume safely in the hands of the seamstresses, Vex let Vax drag her off to the dining room. Cassandra, Percy, and Keyleth were already there, finishing their breakfasts. 

“Good morning, Lady Vex’ahlia, Vax’ildan,” Cassandra said, rising rather formally for a casual meal with Vox Machina. Vex found that moderately suspicious, but was too tired and hungry to worry about it now. Vax nodded politely and headed straight for the food. 

“How’s things, Freddie?” Vax said through a mouthful of potatoes. “Enjoying the downtime?” 

“Good morning Vax, glad to see you and Keyleth made it here all right. And the downtime has been quite busy, between Council duties and some of my projects. Tary and I have dreamed up something, we think it will be quite useful, sort of a light spell, but permanently attached to an artifact.” 

Vax nodded, pretending to understand the words that had just come out of Percy’s mouth, and turned to his sister. “How did the guest list turn out? Anyone who outranks the Voice of the Tempest here?” 

Keyleth blushed around the bacon she was stuffing into her mouth. 

“Quite a few important people, although rank comparisons between the Ashari and the traditional nobility isn’t really appropriate,” Cassandra interjected. “Several of the remaining noble families of Emon, families from Wildmount, Marquette, and even as far as Vasselheim are arriving today and tomorrow.” 

“Speaking of Vasselheim, where are Pike and Grog? And Kash and Zahra?” Vex asked, taking another look around the room in case they were standing somewhere she hadn’t noticed. “I thought they were going to come over with you.” 

“Kash and Zahra went to the inn to drink for a few hours, and Grog went with Pike to look in on the Slayer’s Cake.” Vax told her. “Although they’re all planning on bunking tonight in Vex’s new mansion with the rest of us and Tary. Where is our favorite formerly rich shiny man anyway?” 

Vex’s response was interrupted by a massive hug from Keyleth, who had finally finished her bacon. Vax finished overloading his plate with food and sat between Percy and his twin, something that would have generally irked Vex had she not missed her brother so much. Living in different cities wasn’t terrifying anymore, but it was still sad.

 

After all the necessary greetings, catching up, and discussion of the rest of the arrival schedule were finished (the crew from Westrun were coming late-afternoon, Gilmore was already in Whitestone but busy at his shop and would make an appearance at dinner, and Kima and Allura were coming in sometime tomorrow), Cassandra finally got up the courage to ask if Vax and Keyleth would serve in the Festival Court. 

“What does that entail, exactly?” Keyleth asked, suspicious. “We wouldn’t have to give any speeches or anything, right?”

“Oh, no no,” Cassandra said, half laughing at the idea of any of the members of Vox Machina giving a feast-day speech. “Most of it is sitting at the high table, wearing traditional garb for the ceremony, drinking the first keg of ale, riding in the parade- things like that.” 

“I already told Grog about the ale,” Vex said, spooning lots of jam onto her bread, “not that he wouldn’t have come--Pike would have made him regardless--but you know, icing on the cake and all that.” 

Cassandra tried to block out the terrifying images of the goliath, drunk, swinging around the long menacing weapons he always seemed to carry, and focused on persuading her brother’s closest friends to help out. “Very low commitment, and you were all planning to be here all week for the festivities anyway, so it’s not like you would be missing anything important.” 

Keyleth looked over to Percy, who was mouthing  _ please _ behind his sister’s back and sighed. “All right, I’ll do it.”  

There was a brief moment of silence as they all looked to Vax. He shrugged. “Of course I will, my sister’s in a fancy parade and gets to call herself queen, that’s like a lifetime dream of hers, of course I’d support it.”  

Cassandra smiled in relief. “Excellent. The seamstresses are going to be very busy with all of this, so if you could wander over to the seamstress’s once we’re finished eating, that would be lovely.” 

Vax narrowed his eyes at Vex’ahlia, using the power of twin nonverbal communication to ask  _ what the hell have you gotten me into?  _

Vex widened her eyes, faking innocence- a tactic that generally only worked haggling with shopkeepers- and continued eating her breakfast. 

“I know Vex mentioned it in her letter,“ Keyleth said, turning to Cassandra, “but you wouldn’t mind reminding us of how this festival works? Since we’ll be active participants now.” 

Cassandra nodded and proceeded with her cultural lecture. “The city of Whitestone is only about two hundred years old, but there have been settlements in this location for at least one thousand years, and possibly even in the Age of Arcana.” 

Vex and Keyleth were listening raptly, but the history lesson was putting Vax to sleep. He had technically been up all night. He thought that was how that would work.  

“As long as anyone can remember, or there have been records kept of such things, there was festival at the end of harvest time, celebrating the successful union of the community to the land. Hundreds of years ago, the community would select a young couple, already promised to wed, and hold a special marriage ceremony for them. They were dressed in clothes representing the community and nature. They received a special blessing from the Lawbearer and the Wildmother themselves, which extended to Whitestone itself. Over the years, it has changed somewhat, but the focus on the community’s bond to the land that sustains us remains the same.” 

“So Vex and Percy are the selected couple for this year’s festival?” Keyleth asked, raising her eyebrows at the two of them. 

“Well, yes, but unlike the ancient festival, in more recent years, the King of Whitestone and the Queen of the Forest have been chosen from among the important families of the city, to honor their contributions to the community. They do not actually wed in the ceremony.” 

“Right,” Vax, who had grown far more alert as soon as the subject of marriage was brought up, said, “Fake married, community, got it.” 

“Anyway,” Cassandra continued, “the festival takes place over five days. The first is a parade, where the King, Queen, and court are formally announced. Many of the guilds march as well. The second day is Brewery Day, where various inns and other businesses and organizations set up tents and serve ale in competition for the coveted Brewer’s Stone, said to perfectly age any cask it touches. The third day is a Hunt for all the nobility, while in town various bardic troops perform. The fourth day is when many of the foreign guests arrive, and there is a ball at the castle, as well as several dances for the townspeople. The last day is the actual ceremony, which concludes with a feast, and the crowds under the tower.” 

“That’s a lot of festival,” Keyleth said. 

“Well, we can party like it’s the end of the Chroma Conclave,” Vex said. “We never really got a chance to do that.” 

“Day drinking, Kik,” Vax said. “You love day drinking.” 

She smiled. “No, I’m excited. This sounds like fun.” 

“I’m glad you think so, you should see the ridiculous things Vex and I have to wear,” Percy said, a little mournfully. 

Keyleth’s face lit up. “Costumes! I want to see your costumes!” 

“Oh, don’t worry, you’re getting one too,” Percy muttered under his breath. 

 

After breakfast, as the members of Vox Machina were ushed very reluctantly over to the seamstresses for fittings, Cassandra wandered back up to her rooms to finish up some trade agreements. Vex had somehow convinced Cassandra that Vax and Keyleth’s armor would be sufficient for parade wear. Cass was still unsure of how that’d happened. Winking had been involved. She was beginning to understand her brother’s general enamoured state. Lady Vex’ahlia was quite persuasive when she got in the mood. 

Cassandra was able to focus quickly, even with all the extra people in her castle, and she had finalized her commentary on the latest draft documents from Emon (good because their delegation was arriving soon), when there was a loud knock at the door.

“Come in,” Cass called out, still blotting the ink on her last page of notes. 

The door opened, and two sets of quiet footsteps entered. 

“You’re not going down to the parade, Lady Cassandra?”

She looked up from the latest month’s crop report to see her companion Ari and the housekeeper Mrs. Harper, standing expectantly in the doorway. “Oh, yes, of course, Mrs. Harper,” Cassandra said, closing ledgers and straightening piles of papers and scrolls, trying not to look at Ari who was sniggering behind the older woman’s back. “I was just on my way down.”

“Yes, of course, my lady, I wasn’t sure if you had forgotten, of course you would be there, considering how important this is for the city and your family,” Mrs. Harper continued, the perfect blend of subservience and scolding in her voice. She had reigned as housekeeper of Whitestone Castle for decades, keeping her reign over the household even through the Briarwood years through a combination of wile and complete adherence to hierarchy. Ari liked to call her a stodgy old bat. 

“Yes, of course,” Cassandra muttered. 

The housekeeper looked back to Ari, who managed to spring back to demure ladies’ maid just in time. “Ari, snap to, our lady must not be late.” 

Ari bowed her head appropriately, and moved past her into the room. 

Cassandra stood and looked around for her jacket. Ari stepped forward and picked it off the side table. “Arms, my lady,” Ari said. Cassandra dutifully spread her arms so Ari could settle the jacket across her shoulders. 

“Ari, what do you think of this whole festival?” Cassandra said, the impending start suddenly making her reconsider the entire event. “Do you think it will help the town recover some morale?”

Ari leaned around the taller woman, checking for the housekeeper before responding with her usual bluntness. “The good harvest this year will probably be enough, but the feast and alcohol on the de Rolo’s dime certainly won’t hurt. The ceremony itself is… quite weird. But since I’m not from Whitestone originally, I can’t really claim to be an expert on the moods of the populace here.” 

Cassandra paused, looking at her companion intently. This was the first time she had considered that Ari wasn’t from here. Ari had taken the position of ladies’ maid shortly after the attack on Emon, after Cassandra had determined that managing Whitestone’s security and the influx of refugees was too much for her to also attend to more mundane concerns. Still they had been romantically involved since not long after that, and still Cassandra was learning something new every day. “Where are you from originally?” 

Ari hesitated for a moment. “Emon, I guess, although I moved a few other places too.” 

Cassandra nodded, gathering from her tone that this wasn’t a subject Ari wanted to discuss further. Few of the former residents of Emon still living in Whitestone could talk about that place without reliving the horrors of the Chroma Conclave. But they could sometimes tell her about her brother’s escapades with Vox Machina. They lacked accuracy, but included many, many interesting events her brother had edited out of his retellings. 

Fortunately for her, Ari needed no prompting on that front. “Your brother and Lady Vex’ahlia, my lady, on the other hand, I think should be very good for the both of them. They both fake civilization very well, but have an undeniable urge to roam and fight dangerous things.” 

Cassandra nodded, slightly guiltily. She could tell that both Percival and Vex were beginning to get restless here, but they had been so helpful managing the city these past months… Well she couldn’t do anything about that now, other than to hope her brother would finally tell her about his relationship with Vex. His reticence on the subject would generally indicate that it wasn’t serious, a mere matter of young lust and convenience. But Percival, as a proper de Rolo, played emotional attachments closer to the chest than even his most clever scheming. Cassandra hoped that particular de Rolo tradition would lie in peace with the rest of her forebears. Ari helped her finish dressing for the parade, ending with a thorough kiss for good measure. 

Cassandra de Rolo smiled at her maid and companion and love on her way out the door. Then again, she was as emotionally repressed a de Rolo as her brother was. Perhaps the family tradition was unavoidable. 

 

The skirt she was wearing must have weighed about 50 pounds, something that wouldn’t have bothered Vex so much had it not also extremely restricted her movement. She had enjoyed dressing up for the diplomatic parties Cassandra had been hosting in her bid to raise the profile of Whitestone, but this was a little much. Not only was she wrapped in layers of fabric, the boning- she sniggered as she remembered the word again- in the bodice of her dress made her whole top half into basically a fancy fabric box. That was probably the reason that this was traditional attire and not daily wear. Well, that and it probably cost a fortune in materials alone, never mind the hours and hours it had taken a team of seamstresses to construct. 

The float for the parade was equally over-decorated. Vex went to go step up into it and found that the dress prevented her from getting her foot that high. She looked back to see her brother, Percy, and Keyleth all giggling. Percy shot her a look of sympathy. Keyleth stopped giggling long enough to transform into an earth elemental, gently pick up Vex, and place her into the cart. 

“Thank you, Keyleth,” Vex said, as Keyleth abruptly resumed her normal form. Some of the workers and coachmen watched this whole procedure wide-eyed. As much time as they’d spent in Whitestone, as much as they’d done for that city, many people were still constantly amazed when they saw Vox Machina being Vox Machina in their actual life, even after the drunken night months ago where they’d ended up dancing on tables and then falling off in what Cassandra had named the most undignified evening of celebration of all time. Vex was certain that Vox Machina was going to eclipse that record by the Hunt Day.  

Percy climbed up himself far more gracefully. Vex checked his feet for his boots of spider climbing, which he was of course wearing. 

“Cheater,” she muttered. 

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, “I know you’re annoyed, Vex darling, but imagine how much fun we’re going to have later getting that thing off of you.” 

Vex grinned up at him. She could hear fake retching from the general direction of her brother, so she flipped him off without taking her eyes off Percy, who was grinning too. 

A few minutes later, Percy and Vex were perched on their thrones of harvest materials and rolling slowly from the castle down the main road into Whitestone, Vex much more wobbily than her gunslinger. Seated, the bottom of her bodice was cutting into her hips, and each bounce of the evaborately decorated float made it dig into her flesh a little further. She took deep breaths and somehow managed to continue smiling through it all. It was possible that she was cut out for this nobilty thing after all.

The entire town had turned out, lining the road, cheering at the sight of the small caravan of carts with some of the important merchants and guilds in town, bards, and a marching group of the musketeers. 

Percy managed to avoid having to force a smile by helping Vex stay stable, hearing the quiet curses she hissed through smiling teeth and by catching glimpses of Vax, who was two carts behind with Keyleth. When the floats slowly turned the tight corners of Whitestone roads, Vax would kick off with his wings, and soar over the corner of the block, doing as many loops as possible before landing in the cart again. It was showy and rather stupid, but the crowd roared every time Vax took flight. Even Percival Friedrickstein von Musel Kollowski de Rolo III in all his breeding and natural melancoly could not resist the mood here. The faces of the people of Whitestone were happy and boisterous as Percy waved from the slow rolling float. 

The whole thing only took about a half hour, as there wasn’t nearly as much road in Whitestone to cover as there had been in Emon, and so the carts were turned around back towards the castle far sooner than Vex was expecting. 

“Now that wasn’t that bad, was it?” Percy said, helping her down out of the cart. 

Vex was about to say something gracious in the manner of the lady she was supposed to be becoming, but then the back of her skirt got caught on the top of the cart and she tumbled forward. There was a loud rip as the weight of her body headed straight for the ground pulled against the trapped fabric. It gave way, leaving Vex face-first in the dirt, and the back of her dress mostly gone, the remnants hanging off the cart. 

“Shit. Balls,” Vex said into the ground. “You just had to say something Percy, didn’t you?” 

“Beautiful darling,” a posh accent said from behind her. “You really bring something to that dress that not everyone can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I really really need to give a huge shout-out to my multinational crew of D&D players, the Pineapple Monster Overlords, for having read this fic in its millions of iterations, especially jinxedcrab for the invaluable last minute beta-ing. ( <3 u all sorry about the dragon, i'm sure u won't dieeeee ) 
> 
> This chapter is probably far too long, but I had to squeeze in a lot of exposition-y nonsense and character development. Okay, I'm really not apologizing, mostly I'm just confused, because generally I have a problem with low word counts and here I just kept babbling. Maybe that means my writing craft is improving? Maybe it means I've lost all sense of structure and pacing? Who knows? Anyway, hope you enjoy. I have no idea when the next chapter comes out, as I have a lot of work to do on it, at my real job, and DMing three campaigns... why the fuck do I do this to myself?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is Cassie's fault. 
> 
> Not Cassandra de Rolo's fault, mind you, my friend Cassie, who in between assuring me that "All Cassies are good Cassies" threw this crazy idea for a fic about weird medieval traditions and the City of Whitestone that I unfortunately jumped on. 
> 
> That was a year ago. This fic has sat in my drafts, bumping around blindly but refusing to die, so I am bringing it here, to the interwebs in hopes that I can finally mark SOMETHING off my damn to-do list. I was originally planning on releasing the whole thing at once, but I keep procrastinating (well, and weirdly enough they now actually expect me to work at work smh), so this will be a chapter-by-chapter thing. *sigh* 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this brief introduction, and eventually I should get to the part you're hoping for, the bit where people get married. Hopefully.


End file.
